La soledad nos despeja el camino
by Noci-chan
Summary: A veces necesitamos sentir la perdida para conseguir lo que hasta ahora no quisimos tener. Mulder y Scully... y mucha pasión de por medio.


LA SOLEDAD DESPEJA EL CAMINO

DISCLAMER: CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

DEDICATORIA:

Ante todo y sobretodo, a mi niñita Nuri, que la quero más que nada en el mundo. Amos, que fijo q te quiero más que tu madre biologica, Jajajaja. (señora madre de nuri, negaré haber dicho esto, así que no me pegue que soy joven pa morir) Esta nena que es mi astillita de este palo que yo soy, lo mejor del mundo mundial. Te quero mucho, y me muero por irme a barcelona contigo pero ya!

A mi nenuski Cris, que últimamente anda entre sus amorios to feliciana y me alegro un montón. Eres mi niña mimada, eso que quede claro, y que te quiero un montón. Me muero porque vengas tmb a Barcelona y rodar esa escena lesbi de Scully y Reyes.

A SpookyAna, que cuando welva el domingo de Francia y vea este relato con la dedicatoria, se me morirá viva, Jajajajaj. No te tendré yo calada ni nada. Eres un cielo, cariño, y me muero por conocerte en persona en Barcelona y cobrarme to lo q me debes (cof sexo cof). Te querooo…

A mi ex – mami y ahora mega amante Lylou, que aunque no creo que pierda el tiempo leyendo esto, quiero que quede presente que me acuerdo de ella, que la quiero y que después de verla en el maratón, aún tnego sueños húmedos con ella. Muajajajaja. Atame! Fustigame!

A mis nenas madrileñas Carol, Mere, Tamara…

A mi abducido marido William, que sabe dios onde andará.

A nuritacobarrubias, que es un cielo también y desvaria con Nunu y conmigo en nuestro foro. Wapa!

A lizzyx, que me debe una indiaca (y pienso cobrarmela) que al final leeras este warrerio mio. Eres un cielo!

A todas esas X filas que conocí en Madrid como Virgi, Yuna, … que me habéis caido genial y aún me meo recordando a mi madre (virgi) gritandome por no cuidar al niño y a mi cuñada (Yuna) poniendole el hilillo musical de su movil a mi momento CC.

A la gente que me ha pegao, gritao y de más cosas por dejar de escribir.

TIPO : ¿existe el nc5? Porque amos, tendra sexo, pero del sosito, jajaja. Algo de UST, y muchoooo MSR.

NOTA 2: Hay una versión en mi ordenador de este relato, algo que escribí en el transcurso de una tortura psicologica de parte de Nuri. Solo diré que es muuuu Angst. Si ella se porta mal, la públicaré y me odiareis. Muajajajaja.

Dejad comentarios porfavor!

La vida en soledad muchas veces no es algo que nos importe, porque esa misma soledad nunca es absoluta. El sentimiento de desamparo que a veces nos asalta a las persona como yo, se acentúa cuando llegan fechas como el 14 de febrero.

Lo sé, soy una mujer adulta y esto es una fiesta comercial, pero aún recuerdo los días en que espera ansiosa a que mi pareja de esa época, me sorprendiera con cualquier tontería. Sobretodo, echo de menos la sensación de tener alguien con quien estar en ese día, de una manera especial…hecho de menos que ese alguien no pueda ser Mulder.

Faltan dos días, es mejor no pensarlo, ya me deprimiré ese día.

Oficinas del FBI

Por fin, hoy será un día normal, dejaré de ayudar a los pesados de crímenes violentos con las autopsias. A veces, odio tener cierta fama como forense, porque eso provoca que cada vez que algún torpe de otra sección tiene un caso un poco importante, me llamen. Reconozco que esta vez, no fue tan mala como las otras. En vez de estar a las ordenes de algún agente estupido, que consideraba que al ser parte de los expedientes x, yo era una lunática o algo por el estilo, me encontré con Frederick Harson, que agradeció enorme y educadamente mi ayuda.

Fuera como fuera, agradezco poder volver a este sótano, con Mulder. Si algo eché de menos estos días, fue poder ver como su ojos se encienden al verme sin que él lo sepa, como la media sonrisa aparece en su rostro cuando le saludo y como se afloja suavemente la corbata cuando va a explicarme un nuevo caso.

Entro, despacio, tratando de sorprenderle porque él no sabe que hoy vuelvo a la rutina. Por la pequeña apertura de la puerta, observo como come pipas mientras lee un expediente, luego mira mi silla y suspira… es un encanto.

S- Buenos días, ¿es esto la sección de los expedientes x? Es que creo que he perdido a mi compañero.- digo mientras entro. Al instante, todo lo anteriormente descrito, ocurre como un espectáculo maravilloso.

M- Bueno, bueno, bueno… Mira lo que nos trae la mañana. Lo siento, señorita, pero creo que se equivoca. Es usted quien se ha perdido por otros mundos, pero he mantenido su sitio caliente.

S- Oh, no quiero detalles, Mulder. A saber lo que habrás hecho aquí solo tanto tiempo.

La sonrisa de su rostro se tornó un poco más traviesa, pensando ya en este juego sutil al que siempre le encantaba jugar.

M- Eso te pasa por dejarme solito, abandonado en este sótano oscuro. Si hubieras estado conmigo, podríamos haber calentado esa silla, juntos.

S- Mulder…- le regañé.-

M- Vale, me comportaré, pero de algún modo tendrás que compensarme, aunque supongo que no habrás estado de vacaciones precisamente. ¿Qué tal te han tratado por esas zonas?

Me quité el abrigo, dejé el maletín y por fin, me senté en mi silla, quedando cara a cara con él. Adoraba esto, poder notarle tan cerca, mirarle a esos preciosos laberintos verdes en los que poder perderme durante horas y darme cuenta así, cuanto me había echado de menos.

Fueron solo 4 días separados, pero no tenemos costumbre de pasar tanto tiempo alejados, a menos que él se vaya por ahí a investigar algo solo. Era extraño estar en el mismo edificio y no tener tiempo para poder bajar a verle, respirar su aroma y volver con más fuerza a la tarea que me ocupaba.

Sin duda, este hombre crea una adicción que jamás podré explicar. Tal vez, sea por lo magnético de su presencia, por la aureola de necesidad de afecto que proyecta en mi mente, por la curvatura de unos labios en los que estoy deseosa de mecerme o simplemente porque es Fox Mulder, y eso lo resume todo.

M- Eo… parecía que te habías perdido en tus pensamientos, y eso me demuestra lo poco que te estimulan nuestras conversaciones.- dijo sonriendo. Si él supiera como me estimulan, en el puro sentido de la palabra. Lo define perfectamente, el efecto que tiene en mí… estimulante.

S- Perdona… No, la verdad es que esta vez he estado muy a gusto. Trabajé con un agente que no conocía, Frederick Harson, un buen profesional.

M- ¿Frederick Harson? No me suena de nada, será nuevo.

S- Era demasiado mayor para ser nuevo. Tendría unos…45 años.

M- ¿Mayor? Tiene más o menos mi edad. ¿Me estás llamando viejo?

S- Me has entendido perfectamente, pero veo que hoy tienes ganas de fiesta.

M- Uy, fiesta… Sí, sí, pero si te dijera que tipo de fiesta me apetece, tendríamos que saltarnos un par de reglas del FBI y tú no haces esas cosas.

Un suave golpe en la puerta, interrumpió nuestra entretenida conversación. Ahora que se ponía interesante…

Frederick – Buenos días.

M- ¿Qué quería?

F- Soy Frederick Harson, su compañera me conoce. Venía a devolverle esto.- dijo extendiéndome un paraguas.-

S- Oh, gracias, pero no hacía falta que bajara aquí solo para dármelo.

Mulder, ajeno a todo esto, nos miraba tratando de comprender, demostrando con su postura tensa esa parte de animal territorial que salía a flote cuando cualquier macho de nuestra especie se acercaba a menos de dos metros de mí.

M- ¿Alguien me cuenta que pasa aquí?

Frederick, le dirigió una mirada fría, lo que me hizo entender que aunque a mi me respetara, no sucedía lo mismo con Mulder. Yo soy para todo el mundo, la más normal de los dos, el contrapunto que lo mantiene un poco a raya dentro de su locura, pero él, simplemente es un loco encerrado en lo más profundo del FBI, un desquiciado al que casi ningún agente respeta. Seguramente, aquel agente no comprendía que derecho tenía Mulder a pedir una explicación, pero yo si lo hacía y me halagaba. Mulder… estaba celoso.

S- Ayer no traje mi coche, y en vista de cómo llovía, el agente Harson se ofreció a llevarme.

F- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Frederick?- dijo sonriéndome.-

S- Perdón… Pues Frederick, también se empeñó en acompañarme hasta el portal en vista de que tuvo que aparcar muy lejos y para que no se mojara al volver al coche, le deje el paraguas.

M- Oh…- su voz tenía un matiz descreído y celoso. Algo que solo yo y él éramos capaces de notar, haciendo que todas mis hormonas saltaran felices en mi cuerpo ante la posibilidad, remota, de que pueda sentir algo más allá del puro compañerismo.

F- Dana… - Mulder se tensó completamente en su asiento.-…necesito hablar contigo… a solas.-

M- Oh, perdonen si les molesto. Me voy a desayunar.-

Molesto, como un huracán que recién comienza, arrasando todo a su paso, así se levantó de su asiento, cogió la chaqueta y salió tan rápido que apenas pude ver el gesto apretado de su mandíbula. Pero le conozco demasiado bien.

Media hora después…

Me aburría, estaba sola en este despacho y aún seguía en sock por la conversación que tuve con Frederick. No me lo esperaba…

Unos pasos fuertes y rotundos sonaron cerca. Mulder por fin regresaba, y por lo que podía imaginar, llegaría molesto conmigo y con el mundo.

Confirmando mis palabras, entró, dio un gruñido a modo de saludo y se sentó en su silla, metiendo las narices en un informe que ambos sabíamos que ni estaba mirando.

S- Mulder…- susurré, tratando de medir con su respuesta, el grado de su enfado.

M- ¿Qué?

S- ¿Estás enfadado?

M- ¿Yo?- preguntó sarcásticamente.- ¿por qué tendría que estarlo? ¿Por qué alguien me eché de mi oficina para tener conversaciones privadas? ¿Por tener que soportar las miradas de superioridad de ese tipo?

S- Primero, nadie te echó, tú te fuiste. Segundo, Frederick es un buen hombre, simplemente se deja llevar por la imagen que la gente proyecta de ti. Y tercero, si, es evidente que estás muy enfadado.

M- Bueno, ¿y qué querías? Llevas cuatro días sin dar señales de vida, y cuando por fin vuelves, ese tipo viene a buscarte con la estupida excusa del paraguas. Es evidente lo que quería… aunque no le culpo.

Me sentí de pronto, tan conmovida como enfadada. Conmovida por ese gesto de su rostro, esa manera que sus rasgos me indicaban que no podía vivir lejos de mí por mucho tiempo, que necesitaba tenerme como contrapunto, no solo de sus teorías, sino de toda su vida. Enfadada también, por creerse con derecho de tener celos, como si hubiera demostrado que yo era algo suyo, como si yo tuviera que guardarle una fidelidad que ninguno se atrevía a pedir.

Admito que soy tan tuya como tu cuerpo, tan tuya como cada gesto despistado que me enamoró el primer día, tan tuya que duele saber que no aceptas el tenerme.

S- Pues no te equivocas… - no sabía como decirle esto.-…esto…bueno, ya sabes que día es pasado mañana…- me miró indicándome que no sabía de que le hablaba.-…ya sabes… San Valentín… corazones, cupidos, regalitos, parejas…

M- Ya, ya lo capté. Continua.-

S- Vino a pedirme una…

M- ¿Cita? ¡¿Te ha pedido una cita! ¡¿A ti!

S- ¡Sí!- pero bueno, ¿este hombre que se cree? ¿Qué soy un ser asexuado?- ¿tan difícil te parece? ¿Acaso es que crees que ningún hombre se fijaría en mí?

M- No, no, Scully, yo no quería decir eso. Dios, cualquier hombre estaría loco si no se fijara en ti, pero…

S- ¿Pero qué?- Lo sé, debería explotar el camino de que "cualquier hombre estaría loco si no se fijara en mí", pero es que… tampoco llegaríamos a nada interesante.-

M- Lo que quería decir es que…no sé…pues que…- ahora se ha puesto nervioso, no sabe como salir de esta, pero tampoco pienso ayudarle.- …que no habrás aceptado, ¿no?.

S- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Pues teniendo en cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer ese día… No sé, Mulder, a mí me gusta hacer algo más, a parte de trabajar. Me gusta salir, conversar con una buena cena delante, tomar una copa de vino tranquilamente con una persona agradable, que alguien se de cuenta que soy una persona, no un objeto de oficina.

M- ¿Es eso algún tipo de reproche?

S- No todo gira en torno a ti. A veces, simplemente soy yo, solo yo, sin estar tú de por medio.

En mis palabras había ocultas muchas más letras de las pronunciadas, palabras que nunca diría pero que ambos conocíamos bien. En silencio le dije que no era suya mientras no se decidiera a darse cuenta de que si lo era, que necesitaba que me mirara de la manera en que él creía que yo no sabía, que era una mujer que necesitaba un cariño que nunca se atrevía a darme, que era una persona, y como tal, tenía necesidades más allá de las que él cubría.

M- Entonces, no hay más que decir.

Día de San Valentín…

Era de noche, las farolas recién habían sido encendidas, las estrellas brillaban omnipresentes en el firmamento y muy al contrario de lo que creía mi compañero, yo no tenía ningún plan.

Cuando le confirmé la razón por la que Frederick vino a la oficina, él dio por supuesto todo, se puso como un marido celoso que tiene pleno poder sobre su mujer. Solo quise demostrarle que nada era como él creía, que yo aún tenía libre albedrío y que podía salir con otro hombre si quisiera. Pero el asunto, es que no quería. Había respondido que no a la cita, y Harson, comprendió los motivos sin preguntar más.

Aunque fuera iluso por mi parte, aunque contradijera todos estos pensamientos feministas que proclamo, me siento como parte de Mulder, y el simple hecho de pensar estar con otro hombre, es algo que descarté hace años.

Preparada para otra noche de películas, helado y soledad, cogí el pijama más ancho que tenía, me puse una camiseta de tirantes, me recogí el pelo y me acomodé lo más que pude en el sofá. Al menos, estaba cómoda y tenía todas las calorías, en forma de chocolate y helado, necesarias para pasar otro San Valentín, sola.

En la pantalla del televisor, Escarlata O´hara se mostraba altiva en su papel de "Lo que el viento se llevo", el clásico perfecto para una soltera en depresión romántica. Por fin, llegaba a la mejor parte, una de esas escenas de pasión, tensión y romanticismo al más puro estilo de la época, pero unos inoportunos toques en la puerta me interrumpieron.

Armada con mi Klinex, los ojos llorosos y una gran dosis de mal humor, me dirigí a abrir.

M- Hola…- saludó tímidamente.-

Si alguien tenía que interrumpir esta sesión de auto-depresión femenina, me alegro de que fuera él. Ahí estaba, de pie, con esos vaqueros que se ajustaban pecadoramente a su cuerpo, con la camiseta gris más perfecta que cualquier estilista podría desear y una sonrisa tierna en la cara que solo pedía que no le echara de aquí.

S- Pasa.

Él obedeció sin mayor conflicto. De repente, paró en seco en medio del salón y se giró, mirándome de una manera intensa, escrutando mi mirada y lo que había en mi interior.

M- ¿Ha pasado algo?

S- No, ¿qué tendría que pasar?- comprendí que mi gesto lacrimógeno, mis ojos aún llorosos y el hecho de estar limpiándome la nariz como una niña de primaria, era demasiado evidente como para que él no tomara esos detalles en cuenta.

M- Estás aquí, cuando deberías estar con "Mister Perfecto", y para colmo, llorando.

S- Si vienes con ganas de pelea, te ruego que te vayas.

M- Vale, no me meteré con él, pero dime…- se fue acercando tentadoramente, con una mirada oscura que reflejaba una pasión que yo no conocía, hablando con una voz cavernosa y ronca que ni en mis sueños más húmedos llegó a demostrar.- …¿por qué lloras?

S- No pasa nada, solo estaba viendo una película.

Sus pasos volvieron a reanudarse, acercándose un poco más, y otro poco, hasta que el aire apenas pasaba entre nosotros. Pude sentir los latidos desbocados de su corazón en mi propio pecho, y hacía unos segundos que ya no distinguía si el mío aún latía o se había perdido en algún lugar de su masculina anatomía.

Su aliento aleteaba tórridamente entre mi pelo, sus ojos dibujaban los contornos bajo mi pijama y toda su presencia me excitaba de una manera que no comprendía.

M- Scully…- volvió a hacer acto de presencia su voz de barítono ardiente.-…tengo algo que decirte.-

Mis pulsaciones se aceleraban al ritmo de sus respiraciones, mi cuerpo entero latía en una cadencia casi animal, mi alma deseaba salirse de mi cuerpo, y yo era solo la parte anhelante de él que siempre quiso salir a la superficie.

S- Mulder.- gemí ante el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío. Sus brazos me rodearon, formando un sello irrompible y su boca se pegó a mi oído.-

M- He estado pensando estos dos últimos días, en lo que dijiste en la oficina, que a veces solo se trata de ti, sin mí…y no quiero que sea así. Quiero que todo lo que trate de ti, también me incluya. Todo me concierne y me importa. Si a ti te hace ilusión celebrar San Valentín, lo celebraremos, si quieres que te lleve a cenar y a tomar vino, lo haré… si aún necesitas que te aclare que te quiero…te quiero.

Sus palabras llegaron como un golpe en mi cerebro, sabía que las había pronunciado, que todo esto era más verdad que cualquier búsqueda del pasado, pero aún así, él seguía siendo Mulder y yo Scully, y esto estaba muy alejado de lo que era nuestro comportamiento habitual.

S- Mu…Mulder. - balbuceé confusa.-

M- No, no quiero que digas nada a menos que sea lo que quiero oír.-

S- ¿Has bebido?

Puede que no fuera lo que él esperaba, desde luego nunca he sabido que decir ante circunstancias como estas. Realmente, solo viví esto otra vez, y no actué de modo muy diferente. No creo que esperara oír "lo que faltaba" ante su declaración, pero es que…bueno, ¿qué puede responder una persona normal ante la declaración de amor de la persona que ama? Yo también te amo, una respuesta fuerte y rotunda, pero nosotros nunca fuimos dos personas normales.

En nuestra "relación" no hubo citas, no hubo insinuaciones románticas (más allá de las bromas de Mulder), ninguno permitió que el otro le consolara eternamente cuando la tempestad de nuestras vidas arreciaba. Simplemente, nunca fuimos un hombre y una mujer, solo un espejismo de la vida que no nos pertenecía.

Su risa suave y fresca inundó toda la estancia, moviendo mi cabello con el paso de su aliento, dejándome aún más conmocionada y enamorada de ese hombre, que en medio de la noche vino para declararme su amor, de una manera tan poco convencional…provocando la prematura aparición de mi deseo y permitiendo que me sintiera más viva que en cualquier momento de vida.

M- Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme.-

Con el alma aún henchida por el valor recaudado en esta noche, se permitió un arranque pasional que nunca en mi vida olvidaría. Sus labios aproximándose, quemando todo rastro de inseguridad, reclamando un territorio que hace tiempo le fue entregado y clamando por hacerme propiedad privada, coto de caza a sus pasiones.

Un primer roce y el infierno se desató en mi casa, un suave movimiento y el eje de la tierra cambio su rotación. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que el oxigeno en el mundo acababa con este beso, que su boca traspasando la mía era más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar.

Todas las sensaciones parecían pocas y desconocidas, todo lo que él era, lo que yo era, se esfumó como vapor en medio del campo, pero eso no era nada. Noté su lengua, mojada y húmeda profanando en mi interior. La batalla estaba pérdida, la guerra tenía un claro vencedor, pero por nada del mundo esta mujer, ahora vencida por sus deseos, podría sentirse defraudada.

De repente, el aire volvió, sentí que la lava de mi cuerpo se calmaba en sus torrentes y vi como con los ojos aún cerrados, él se alejaba de mis labios.

M- Si vas a pegarme hazlo ya.

No sé quien se sorprendió más, si él o yo, solo puedo decir que su cara cambió cuando le agarré suavemente de la camisa y poniéndome de puntillas alcancé sus labios.

Fue un beso mucho más suave que el anterior, uno que respondía a su "te quiero" que le explicaba que le amaba más de lo que podía expresar, que me perdería por siempre entre su cuerpo si él me lo pedía.

Las manos cobraron vida, sus dedos juguetearon suavemente entre mi camiseta y mi espalda, los míos simplemente decidieron enredarse en sus cabellos. La pasión crecía, al amor ardía y nosotros nos consumíamos lentamente.

Pesadamente, mis labios dejaron de moverse sobre los suyos, solo quería sentirle junto a mí, tan cerca que su piel se confundiera con la mía.

M- Scully…

S- Mmm…-ronronee poniendo la cabeza en su pecho, dejándome acariciar aún por las yemas de sus grandes manos, abarcándome entera, protegiéndome de algo que yo quería vivir.

M- ¿Estás segura de esto? ¿De aceptarme aún más en tu vida? – Rió amargamente, carente de humor.- No soy precisamente una buena compañía…y tú te mereces lo mejor.-

Sin abandonar mi privilegiada posición, apoyé mi barbilla en su pecho y le miré profundamente, sondeando el fondo del misterio de su mente. A veces era tan obvio…otras sin embargo, trataba de ocultarse ante mí, como ahora. Esconder el dolor que para él suponía hacer lo que creía correcto, advertirme de los peligros de este amor, hacerme leer la etiqueta de advertencias antes de correr riesgos. Lo que no llegaba a comprender, es que todo riesgo era recompensado, que solo saber que le hacía feliz opacaba cualquier momento de tristeza, que me alegraba ser yo quien curara sus heridas.

S- Mulder, nunca he estado tan segura de nada, como de que nos merecemos el uno al otro, que nadie puede hacerme tan feliz como tú lo haces. Eres lo que el destino me depara, y estoy agradecida por ello.

Sus manos detuvieron la caricia, comenzó a mirarme como si nunca antes me hubiera visto, podría jurar que casi con admiración…adoración. Sus labios se movieron, sin emitir un sonido que rompiera este momento.

Comenzó el big-ban de la pasión.

Nuestros pasos se coordinaron, arrastrándonos a ambos contra la pared más cercana, dejando mi cuerpo entre la fría superficie de escayola y el torrente candente de su anatomía.

M- Voy a demostrarte de donde viene la X, de expediente X.

S- Me lo imaginaba desde hace tiempo, pero ya me conoces, prefiero tener pruebas de mis teorías.

La ropa estorbaba, el sudor hacía acto de presencia y cada vez estaba más perdida en la vorágine de su toque.

Llevó los dedos a la goma de la cinturilla de mi pijama, introduciendo las manos para poder desprenderme de ellos. Sin darme apenas cuenta, estaba en ropa interior y con la camiseta.

S- Admiro todas tus habilidades, creeme. Sobretodo las que estoy descubriendo ahora.

M- Shhh…- la petición vino reforzada por el sello que su boca hizo con mis labios. La pasión, el calor, la humedad fresca de su boca, el lugar perfecto para refugiarme de todo…para siempre.

Torpemente, sedada por los jugos exóticos de su lengua, desabroché los botones de su camisa. Lentamente, tan lentamente, que no pude evitar sonreír al ver una mirada ansiosa en sus ojos.

M- Tomate tu tiempo.- ironizó.-

S- Eso hago… ¿Nunca has oído que todo lo bueno se hace esperar?

M- Creo que estos años, fueron bastante espera. ¿No crees?

Asentí levemente, continuando mi labor ahora más deprisa. Una vez suelta, deslicé la camisa por sus hombros, acariciando los marcados músculos de sus brazos en el descenso.

Sentía todo el vello de nuestros cuerpos, erizarse al unísono, reverenciando el desenlace feliz de este amor inconcluso.

Proseguí con el camino hacia la desnudez, llevando las manos al botón de su pantalón hasta que conseguí quitárselo por completo. La visión era tan terroríficamente excitante, que temí terminar frente a él en ese mismo instante, pero sus manos jugando debajo de mi ropa interior me devolvieron de una sacudida eléctrica a la realidad.

S- Ohhh…-gemí con suma fuerza.-

Sin saber bien como, la ropa había desaparecido, completamente.

Estábamos cerca, tan cerca que mis pezones rozaban con su torso desnudo, tan cerca que su lengua estaba pérdida en algún rincón oscuro de mi boca, tan pegados que nada nos pertenecía.

Como un acto reflejo fruto del desemboque de nuestros sentimientos, él me agarró de las axilas, invitándome a rodearle con las piernas, introduciéndose inevitablemente en mí, poseyendo todo lo que yo era.

Por un momento, el tiempo dejó de moverse a nuestro alrededor. Solo lo notaba a él, pulsátil entre mis piernas, duro como el acero por mí, tan dentro que me terminaba.

Conteniendo la respiración por miedo a despertar de un sueño demasiado vivido, mirándonos a los ojos para despejar toda duda, él comenzó a moverse.

Fue como despertar en un maravilloso infierno, sentir como se retiraba de mi interior, despacio como una marcha fúnebre, triste por la despedida, pero volviendo con la fuerza de mil batallas por ganar.

M- Scully… estás tan…-se ahogaron sus palabras por su propio gemido.-

Alejarse para luego hacer del reencuentro algo dulce, embestir hasta que el mundo se caía fuera de este cuarto, empujar y luchar porque no termine nada aún.

S- Mmmmulllderrrr…

Mientras todo ocurría en mi interior, nuestras bocas desataban guerras ya olvidadas, carentes de violencia ni temor, disfrutando la victoria garantizada.

Sus dedos hábiles acariciando los contornos húmedos de mi clítoris, acrecentando algo ya de por si desmedido. Mis uñas pérdidas en algún lugar de su espalda, insertadas allí por un momento de sublime excitación.

S- Diosssssss… -grité al notar como llegaba el principio de mi fin.-

M- ¡Dana! No…puedo más…

Las embestidas tomaron fuerza, velocidad y sentimiento. Como un loco venía y se iba a su antojo, saliendo y entrando, tomando y dejando todo lo que ya era suyo, pero llegó un momento en que el camino de ascenso ya no tenía más por avanzar…

Mi cuerpo temblaba, el suyo también, mi piel estaba tan sensibilizada por su toque, que la más mínima ráfaga de viento, hubiera actuado como estimulante y él…simplemente, él se vertía caliente en mi interior.

Ambos caímos derrotados y a la vez vencedores, descansando por fin de todo lo que habíamos sentido.

Nunca pude saber de donde sacó las fuerzas, pero tras salir casi imperceptiblemente de mi interior, me llevó hacía mi cuarto, besándome todo el camino, tratando de creerse que todo había ocurrido. Me posó sobre un lado de la cama, levantó las mantas y me tapó.

Por un instante estuve a punto de gritar, viendo como se alejaba de mi lado, pero él me miró con un nuevo brillo en los ojos y me habló con voz aún ronca.

M- Solo voy al baño…calienta la cama mientras vuelvo.

No era algo que hiciéramos todos los días, dios y vosotros sabeis que no, pero extrañamente, me pareció normal que se paseara desnudo frente a mí, por mi casa. Quizás fueran las dulces hormonas segregadas al hacer el amor, tal vez que fue siempre mi sueño, pero fuera como fuera, me sentía feliz, renovada y completa.

Ya me estaba quedando dormida, pensando en la felicidad que no abandonaba mi cuerpo, deseando que nada cambiara, cuando le sentí entrar en la cama, a mi espalda. Sus brazos me rodearon para no dejarme marchar jamás, sus labios se pasearon por mi cuello y supe que por primera vez en mi vida, estaba realmente enamorada.

No es un amor como el de las películas, donde el final a esperar es una vida feliz en una urbanización de las afueras, pero era mucho más de lo que cualquier mujer pudiera desear. Él me adoraba como su posesión más preciada, y yo me sentía felizmente suya.

M- Duerme…

S- No quiero que termine el día.

M- Duerma tranquila, haremos que mañana sea igual.

Y así lo hice, porque ya no tendría q esperar a los sueños para tenerle a mi lado, ahora le tenía en la realidad, esperando a un nuevo día que prometía ser tan bueno como hoy…quizás mejor.

FIN

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, y no tenéis un coma diabético por tanta cursilería. ¡¡FELICIDADES! Estáis preparados para ver "Ana y los 7" o entrar a la "Selva de los Famosos" Tenéis un gran aguanta. Si no habéis muerto ¿podéis dejar un comentario? Por favor. Mi madre los colecciona como resguardo para certificar que hay más gente loca como yo.

Por favor, dejadme algún comentario, para mi los relatos son como hijos y vuestras opiniones me hacen kerer tener más .


End file.
